Promise
by Crystal Knightley
Summary: El fin de una amistad. Una promesa queda en el aire, esperando a ser cumplida. Nuevas alianzas, misterios y sobre todo aventura! ¿Hermione no es quien parece ser?
1. El fin de una amistad

Los párrafos en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.  
Lo que va entre "_comillas y cursiva"_ son pensamientos de los personajes  
Las frases entre son comentarios de la autora

**Promise**

_**La verdadera amistad, de un modo y u otro… siempre acaba saliendo a la luz.**_

**Capitulo 1 – El fin de una amistad. _Un nuevo comienzo para mi_**

Era 2 de Septiembre y los alumnos empezaban a despertarse para comenzar las clases. El banquete de selección había sido todo un éxito, lleno de sorpresas, risas, bromas y comentarios de todo tipo, aunque tal vez… la mayor sorpresa fue la última de todas.  
_Las puertas del comedor se abrieron cuando todos empezaron a comer. Una persona encapuchada entró y fue en dirección a la mesa de los profesores. Cuando quedó delante del director, vaciló un poco. Todo el mundo puso sus ojos fijos en el intruso.  
–Siento el retraso Profesor Dumbledore…- Se disculpó el encapuchado mientras empezaba a quitarse la capa. Una chica castaña, de pelo largo y rizado, con curvas bastante bien definidas y ojos de color miel apareció bajo ésta. Dumbledore asintió y ante el asombro de todos, la chica se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
-¿¡Hermione? –Exclamó un Harry sorprendido. La chica solo sonrió.  
-¿De verdad eres tu? –Preguntó Ron, el cual estaba más rojo que su pelo. Hermione asintió  
–Les he echado de menos chicos –Dijo la castaña, levantándose y abrazando a sus dos amigos, que no podían salir de la impresión._

Hermione esa mañana se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, N/A ¿Eso es posible? ya que estaba deseando empezar las clases. Una vez hizo la cama y seleccionó los libros del día, se arregló un poco y bajo a leer a la sala común, mientras esperaba a sus amigos. Bajaron media hora más tarde y su amiga los recibió de un abrazo y un beso, pero notó que algo iba mal.  
-¿Qué ocurre chicos?  
–Hermione… -La llamó Harry  
-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? Me están preocupando –Dijo Hermione bastante preocupada, pues se temía lo peor.  
-¡No es nada! –La tranquilizó Ron con una sonrisa-. Solo queríamos saber… la razón de tu cambio.  
-¿Mi cambio? –Preguntó extrañada la castaña mirándose por todos lados. Acto que hizo reír a los dos chicos.  
–Sabes perfectamente a que nos referimos –Dijo Harry-. Tu pelo ya no está enmarañado, te maquillas, ya no usas uniformes de una o dos tallas más. Además de que has… crecido.  
–Yo… -Empezó a decir Hermione mientras se sonrojaba-. Creo que simplemente me harté de ser el ratón de biblioteca Granger…  
-¿Estas segura? –Preguntó Ron desconfiando  
–Si… eso y… -Hermione vaciló-. El estupido de Victor Krum…  
-¿¡Que te hizo ese idiota? –Bramó Ron furioso  
–No… No es nada…  
-Hermione… -Dijo Harry con cara suplicante  
–Me dejó, según el por una más "bonita" y "femenina" –Explicó Hermione mirando al suelo apenada.  
–Olvidate de el Hermione… ¡No es más que un idiota que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene! Como lo pille...  
–Gracias Ron –Dijo la castaña abrazando a su amigo. Segundos después se les unió Harry al abrazo.  
–Hermione, sea como sea, a nosotros siempre nos tendrás a tu lado.  
-¿Es una promesa? –Preguntó Hermione sin dejar de abrazarlos  
–Es una promesa –Afirmaron los dos chicos  
–Siempre a tu lado, Hermy –Dijo Ron abrazándola un poco más fuerte.  
–Ahora será mejor que vayamos a desayunar o llegaremos tarde a clases… -Dijo Hermione con una voz parecida a la de la profesora McGonagall, separándose de sus amigos.  
–Con esa voz das miedo Hermy –Dijo Harry bromeando. Hermione se acercó peligrosamente a su amigo, quedando sus caras a centímetros  
-¿Sigo dando miedo? Estas temblando Harry –En la cara de Hermione se formó una sonrisa burlona-. Siempre tan vergonzoso  
–"_Nota mental, no volverme a meter con ella"_ –Pensó Harry mientras veía a la castaña alejarse  
–Harry, vamos –Dijo Ron dándole un codazo a su amigo para que reaccionara.  
Los días pasaron sin ningún acontecimiento importante. Prácticamente todo el sector masculino se le quedaba viendo a Hermione en los pasillos y los más atrevidos y "rompecorazones" le lanzaban piropos siempre que podían. Ella simplemente contestaba con una sonrisa coqueta e insinuante, cosa que la antigua Hermione no hubiera hecho nunca.  
Los viernes por la tarde Ron y Harry tenían entrenamiento, así que Hermione decidió dejar de lado los libros un rato e ir a pasear por el lago.  
–Vaya, ya estaba esperando encontrarte Granger –Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, voz que la muchacha reconoció fácilmente.  
–Comprate una vida Malfoy  
–Eh preciosa contrólate. Vine en son de paz –Dijo Malfoy entre divertido y ofendido. Hermione quedó sorprendida, pues no se podía creer que de la boca de esa serpiente hubiera salido un cumplido, y menos para ella.  
-¿Qué estas tramando serpiente?  
-¿Yo? Nada… Solo quería avisarte de que cuidaras más tus amistades  
–Se muy bien las amistades que tengo, gracias –Contestó sarcásticamente.  
-¿Si? Pues no lo parece  
-¿Qué quieres decir Malfoy? –Preguntó Hermione confundida  
–Ahora quieres escucharme ¿Verdad? –Dijo Draco chasqueando la lengua-. Descúbrelo tu misma Granger, llega antes de lo que esperan tus amiguitos a la Sala Común. Te llevaras una sorpresa  
-¿Pero que…?  
–Adiós Granger… Por cierto, un cambio magnifico  
-¿No que odiabas a los sangre sucia? ¿Por qué haces esto Malfoy?  
–Yo nunca he odiado a los sangre sucia… ya no hace falta fingir, no estoy en peligro –Confesó Draco yéndose al castillo.  
–Por una vez creo que voy a hacerle caso a esa serpiente –Murmuró Hermione, siguiendo el mismo camino que tomó Draco minutos antes.  
Al llegar a la Sala común, se dio cuenta de que sus amigos habían llegado ya e iba a ir a saludarlos, pero prefirió esconderse al ver que estaban hablando con Neville y Seamus.  
–Que suerte tenéis de ser tan "amiguitos" de Hermione. De verdad este año se ha puesto bien buena –Comentaba Dean con una sonrisa pícara.  
–Y seguro que os hace los deberes, como es una rata de biblioteca –Dijo Neville, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Hermione. Iba a salir de su escondite para pedir explicaciones, pero decidió esperar a escuchar a los que creía sus amigos.  
–Así es –Contestó Ron-. La verdad es que tiene unas curvas y unas…. Vamos que este año está para comérsela. Creo que intentaré conquistarla, me han dicho que está por mi ¿Eh Harry?  
–Si amigo, menuda suerte tienes… -Contestó Harry con una sonrisa-. Esta noche tengo que pedirle que me "ayude" con los deberes de pociones… están muy pesados.  
Hermione notó que ya no podía aguantar más, así que decidió salir de su escondite.  
-¿Con que eso soy para vosotros no? ¿Una chica para llevarse a la cama y una rata de biblioteca que les haga los deberes? ¡Nunca me lo habría podido imaginar! ¡No de vosotros! –Exclamó Hermione con una mirada de odio que asustó a los chicos  
-¡Her-Hermione! S-Solo… estabamos bromeando –Intentó disculparse Ron, pues aunque quería hacerse el chulo delante de sus amigos, en el fondo también quería a la castaña.  
-¡Si claro! ¿¡Crees que soy idiota Ron? De ti tal vez me lo esperaba, por hacerte el chulo delante de tus amigos cualquier cosa –Dijo Hermione fulminando al pelirrojo con la mirada  
–Yo…  
-Pero de vosotros… Nevill, Seamus… ¡Harry! -A los chicos no les dio tiempo de decir nada más, pues Hermione salió corriendo a su habitación.  
–Creo que metimos la pata hasta el fondo –Dijo Harry con la mirada triste. Los demás solo asintieron.

Mientras tanto, Hermione se encerró en su habitación sin poder creerse nada de que lo había escuchando minutos antes.

–Nada de lagrimas Hermione, eso aprendiste este verano –Se decía Hermione mirándose al espejo-. Al fin y al cabo… Malfoy tenía razón. Iré a darle las gracias por quitarme la venda de los ojos, aunque me cueste.

**Nota. **No me maten por poner a Harry, Ron y CO en contra de Hermione, pero es vital para el cambio completo de Hermione. De todas formas el final dirá mucho, no por nada el fic se llama Promise (ups… ya dije demasiado), en fin espero sus reviews ¡Por favor, no me maten! Esperen al final ¿Si? Besos!


	2. Extendiéndote mi mano

Los párrafos en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.  
Lo que va entre "_comillas y cursiva"_ son pensamientos de los personajes  
Las frases entre son comentarios de la autora

**Promise**

_**La verdadera amistad, de un modo y u otro… siempre acaba saliendo a la luz.**_

**Capitulo 2 – Extendiéndote mi mano. _Nunca te odié por lo que eras_**

Dos chicos paseaban impacientes de un lado a otro por la sala común. Se les veía realmente apagados y tenían unas ojeras tremendas. Al parecer esperaban a alguien.  
-¡Hermione tarda mucho! A este paso no llegaremos a clases –Exclamó el pelirrojo entre nervioso y furioso.  
–Tranquilizate Ron, es Hermione, irá a clases –Dijo el pelinegro intentando calmar a su amigo  
–Pues se va a dar el caso, Potter, de que hoy no voy a clases –Dijo una voz desde las escaleras de las chicas. Hermione apareció delante de los dos chicos, mirándolos con una cara de asco digna de un verdadero Slytherin. Llevaba la falda del uniforme dos dedos más corta y los primeros botones de la blusa desabrochados. La corbata de gryffindor tenía el nudo flojo y su cabello, el cual se había alisado, estaba ligeramente despeinado lo que la hacía ver bastante sexy.  
–Her-Hermione… -Tartamudeó Harry  
-¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Nunca has visto tanta belleza en una sola persona?  
–Hermione… se que debes estar furiosa con nosotros –Empezó a disculparse Ron-. Pero queremos que sepas que no te quisimos dañar…  
-Callate Weasley, no quiero escuchar vuestras estúpidas excusas. Miraos, sois realmente patéticos.   
–Creo que la patética eres tu Hermy. Mírate, pareces una Slytherin.  
–A lo mejor eso es lo que tendría que haber sido desde un principio Potter –Contestó Hermione furiosa.  
–Vamonos Harry, perdemos el tiempo –Dijo Ron, agarrando del brazo a Harry y empujándolo hasta el retrato.  
Hermione se quedó en medio de la sala común varios minutos, y cuando por fin reaccionó, fue directa a la lechucería. Una vez allí agarró una lechuza cualquiera y le ató un trozo de papel en la pata.  
–Draco Malfoy –Susurró antes de dejar libre a la lechuza y dirigirse a la sala de astronomía.  
Draco por su parte se encontraba tumbado cerca del lago con sus habituales compañeros de Slytherin, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle, discutiendo precisamente por el tema de Granger.  
-¿Creeis que Granger sospeche lo que en realidad es? Quiero decir, le resultará extraño que "siendo" una sangre-sucia, saque las mejores notas de todo Hogwarts. –Preguntó Pansy  
–Algo me dice que ahora lo averiguaré –Comentó Draco divertido, viendo como una lechuza aterrizaba a su lado con una nota atada en la pata-. Es de Granger, quiere que vaya a la torre de Astronomía. Diablos, luego os cuento.

El rubio salió corriendo hacía donde le había citado Hermione, pues tenía unas ganas inmensas de verle la cara. Estaba claro que se habría peleado con esos dos perdedores, y verla derrotada era algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo, aunque ahora fuera una de ellos.

Granger –Saludó Draco cuando entró a la sala y encontró a la chica de espaldas, mirando por la ventana.  
–Pensé que no vendrías al encuentro con una sangre-sucia –Comentó Hermione girándose y dejando ver una mueca burlona. Draco se quedó sin saber que decir, asombrado ante el comportamiento de la chica. Pero no por algo era un Slytherin.  
–Creí que no viviría para ver a Hermione "Granger" equivocarse en algo. Además, te has puesto muy buena, y ese nuevo aspecto te favorece mucho. Un conjunto muy sexy, si señor.  
-¿Por qué has pronunciado mi apellido de esa manera? –Preguntó Hermione desafiante-. ¿Y porque dijiste que me equivoqué en algo? ¿Qué ocultas?  
–Tranquila Leona, eso es algo que te explicaré cuando me acompañes abajo, tienen que estar los demás presentes.  
-¿Los demás? –Preguntó la chica con el entrecejo fruncido.  
–Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle –Explicó Draco-. Aunque los dos últimos no hacen mucha falta. No tienen neuronas.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero mezclarme con vosotros, serpiente?  
–Tus ganas de saber a que me refiero. Seas quien seas en realidad, sigues siendo una rata de biblioteca.  
-¿Sea quien sea en realidad? –Preguntó Hermione burlándose de Draco-. ¿Qué tomas tu por las mañanas? ¿Setas, marihuana?  
-¿Setas, Marihuana? –Preguntó Draco confundido  
-¡Ah! Olvidaba que no sabes nada del mundo muggle –Dijo Hermione haciéndose la inocente.  
–Se más de lo que tu te piensas. Es solo que me asombra tu comentario. Sabes perfectamente que en Hogwarts no se pueden meter esas "cosas".  
–Vaya, Vaya. Así que el defensor numero uno de los sangre limpia sabe cosas del mundo muggle –Comentó Hermione chasqueando la lengua a lo Slytherin-. Quien lo diría…  
-No te hagas la lista. Por cierto, ¿Te dije que estás buenisima? –Preguntó Draco acercándose exageradamente a la chica.  
–Si, como todo el sector masculino de Hogwarts –Contestó la chica burlona, separándose del rubio-. ¿No dijiste que teníamos que hablar con esos Slytherin? Pues vamos  
–Antes… ¿Para que me citaste aquí?  
–Cierto, que estúpida. Te cito aquí y luego hablamos de todo menos de lo que te tenía que decir. Atento porque solo te lo diré una vez  
–Soy todo oídos –Bromeó Draco  
–Gracias por quitarme la venda de los ojos, dragón –Dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía a la puerta, aunque no logró salir ya que Draco la alcanzó por la cintura.  
–Dragón… me gusta, y más de tu boca –Le susurró el rubio al oído.  
-¿Porqué has cambiado tu comportamiento hacía conmigo? –Preguntó la chica sin separarse de él.  
–Dos razones muy simples. La primera no te la puedo decir aun, ya que será de lo que vamos a hablar con mis compañeros. Y la segunda… tengo que decirte que desde cuarto empecé a fijarme en ti –Confesó Draco. Hermione fue a decir algo, pero el la calló antes-. Tengo otra cosa que decirte. Aunque fueras sangre sucia, me daría igual, y esto habría sucedido igualmente, pues como te dije ya no me pongo en peligro al hablarte. Sabes que mi padre esta pudriéndose en Azkaban y tengo que decirte, que mi madre nunca odió a los sangre sucia. Quiero que lo sepas y que luego no me montes una escena.  
-¿Por qué dices "Aunque fueras una sangre sucia"?  
–Todo a su tiempo leona. Ahora mismo te enterarás de que sucede a tu alrededor.

**Nota. **Se que es muy corto, pero así tiene que ser. Tenía que cortarlo justo ahí. Supongo que muchos ya habrán averiguado que pasa con Hermione, es algo muy sencillo y que sale en la mayoría de fics Draco&Hermione… no me hace mucha gracia ser tan poco original, pero era necesario para lo que va a pasar en capítulos posteriores. Espero vuestros reviews!


End file.
